Naruto: The Runaway
by SSJ Naruto
Summary: Naruto left the village and went to Uzushiogakure. On his way, he found a girl named Midori. Together they rebuild Uzu and plan to destroy anyone who oppose them starting with Konoha. Dark evil Naruto. Naruto x OC. Fuinjutsu Naruto. Sorry, bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. This is my firs fanfic. There will be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, because English is my second language. And I want to mention that naruto will have a dojutsu, but I won't tell you which one :) now read the first chapter… please :)

Summary: Naruto left the village and went to Uzushiogakure. On his way, he found a girl named Midori. Together they rebuild Uzu and plan to destroy anyone who oppose them starting with Konoha. Dark evil Naruto. Naruto x OC. Fuinjutsu Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: The runaway

"Time to die demon" said a man stabbing a 10 year old blond boy. And with that the boy fell unconscious. When he woke up he was in a sewer. 'great' he thought 'not only did they beat me, but they also threw me in a sewer'. He started walking trying to find the exit, but instead he found a giant gate with a seal in the middle. He was about to turn around when noticed two blood red eyes staring at him. **"You finaly came"** spoke a deep voice. Naruto just stared at those eyes not shoving any hint of fear. "Who are you supposed to be?" asked Naruto**. "I am Kyubi, The Nine Tailed Fox."**. Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds and then spoke "Where are why and why are you alive**?". "You are not scared of me? Now that's new. Now to answer your questions, we are in your mindscape and I was sealed here by The Fourth Hokage"**. "But why me of all people? WHY?!" shouted Naruto**. "Becouse you were the only child available at that moment. By the way, I was not myself when I attacked. I was being controlled by a stupid Uchiha"**. Naruto just stood there not sure what to say. But before he could say anything Kyubi spoke **"I know you hate me, but I want to ask a favour."** Naruto just looked at him and spoke "If you want me to remove that seal forget it. I'm not that stupid". Kyubi grew a thick mark **"SHUT UP YOU BRAT. I DON'T WANT THAT RIGHT NOW. I want to remove a part of your seal so I could hear, smell, see everything that you do… Oh, and leave Konoha".** Naruto just stared at him like he was crazy or something "and why would I do something like that?". **"face it kit, everyone hates you. Even Hokage is faking to like you, he sees you as a weapon, nothing more. And those ramen sellers only like you because of your money"**. Naruto didn't know what to say. He looked down and spoke "you… are… the most stupid furball I have ever seen in my entire life… but… you are right". **"WHAT DID YOU CA- wait, did you say you will leave?".** "I did furball, now how much of that seal I need to remove?". Kyubi grew a thick mark, but soon calmed down and said **"just a little bit, but it will hurt"**. Naruto walked to the seal and ripped a little peace of it, and fox didn't lie. It hurt like hell. He fell to the ground and started yelling in pain. When the pain stopped, he stood up and asked "how do I get out of here?" **"this is your mind, just think about it".** And with that Naruto disapeared.

When Naruto woke up, he saw white ceiling and knew where he was. 'Hospital…' he thought. "I hate hospitals". He looked to the side and saw nothing there. He stood up and walked out of his room. He wanted to leave as fast as possible, so he ran to his apartment, got in his clothes, took some food, supplies and weapons. Now he was waiting for midnight. When midnight came, he left his apartment and ran to the gates. When he got there he silently cursed, because he saw two ANBU guarding the gate. 'fan-fucking-tastic' he thought. **'Kit, let me take over your body for a few moments, I can help you'**. Naruto thought for a few minutes and then said "you have five minutes". With that he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were crimson red.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was in a cave and it was raining outside. 'how did I got here?' he thought. **'I took control of your body and got you here. Now we wait 'till the rain stops'**. Naruto once again looked outside and asked 'where are we exactly?'. **'We are currently in the Wave country. There are no shinobi here so you should be safe'**. Naruto yawned. 'Why am I so sleepy?', **'I was controlling your body for almost two hours and running nonstop. This is your body not mine'**. Naruto yawned again. 'Good night furball'. Kyubi grew a thick mark and shouted **'YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I'M SEELED INSIDE OF YOU BRAT!'** And with that Naruto fell asleep.

**And Chapter 1 is done. Hope you liked it. Please review, I really want to know how I did. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend

**Dis****claimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 2: A new friend

**Konoha the next day**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not having a good day. Firs, ANBU woke him up in the middle of the night and told him that Naruto fled the village. And now he has to deal with council. "why have we been summoned here hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga. "We have a very big problem. Naruto left Konoha and we have no idea where he is…" but he didn't get to finish, because one of civilians interrupted "You mean the demon brat is finally gone?". All civilian council looked at hokage waiting for his answer. Hokage glared at the man who said this "ANBU…" he said "… Take that man to prison for calling Naruto demon". One ANBU took the man and left. "Now, does anyone else want to call him demon?". All civilians shook their heads. "Now lets continue. Yes Naruto is gone. All we know that he left at midnight. We have no idea where he is…". Danzo interrupted him "We need to get him back". Hiruzen glared at Danzo, but before he could say anything, one of civilians shouted "WHAT?! WE SHOULD BE GLAD HE'S GONE…" before he could finish, Hiruzen sent him flying to the wall. "I warned you. Now if anyone else says something stupid again, I'm going to kill him" He said unleashing a little bit of KI (killer Intent). He took his seat and said "Yesterday night two ANBU came to my house and said that they saw Naruto running in inhuman speed. The only thing they saw was red eyes before he started to run…". Before he could a pink haired civilian shouted "I KNEW IT! RED EYES! HE REALLY IS A DE…" "ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU EVER AGAIN! FROM NOW ON, CIVILIAN COUNCIL IS BANISHED FROM COUNCIL MEATINGS! NOW LEAVE!" shouted very angry Hiruzen unleashing a very big amount of KI. All civilians looked at him almost fainting from the amount of KI he unleashed. When he calmed down, another civilian said "you can't do that to us…" Before he could finish, Hiruzen said "either you leave peacefully, or I will have to kick you out of here". When civilians started to leave, Danzo had one thought 'finally you are taking control'. When civilians left, all shinobi council was clapping "Finally you got rid of them" said Tsume Inuzuka. "yes, now lets continue, so what should we do about Naruto?" asked finally calm Hiruzen.

**Right then with Naruto**

Naruto was walking through some forest when he sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me" said Naruto. **'They probably found out that you left'** said Kyubi. "You're probably right".

**Back with the council**

There were a lot of suggestions, but everyone went silent when Danzo spoke "we should put him in our bingo book and send every available team to search for him. We can't let anyone else have our jinchuriki. And if he refuses to come back willingly, we should drag him back or kill him". There were a lot of whispers, but everyone went silent when Hiruzen spoke "This is not such a bad idea, except for killing, but everything else is agreeable. Anyone who agree, say yes". Everyone agreed. "Then from this day, Naruto will be put in our bingo book as c-class runaway" 'I'm sorry Naruto' Thought Hiruzen.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking through forest and suddenly, a thought came to his mind "Hey fox, can you train me?" asked Naruto. Kyubi was thinking _**'I could, but I'll mess with him a little bit'**_ thought Kyubi. **'And why should I train someone like you?'** asked Kyubi. Naruto thought for a moment and said "Well, for two reasons actually. One: Konoha will definitely send someone to take me back and I can't defend my self, and if I refuse to go, I think they are going to kill me, and if I die, you die with me". Kyubi now had a huge swetdrop on his head **'since when are you so smart?'** Kyubi asked. Naruto suddenly stopped moving "Are you calling me stupid?" he asked. **'look, kit, I don't want to start argument now, so what's the second reason?'. **Naruto started moving again and said "Well, I bet you don't want to have a weak container". Kyubi just said **'you have a point. Fine I will teach you, but first come in to your mindscape'**. "Um… how do I do that?" Asked Naruto. Kyubi now has even bigger sweatdrop than before **'you are joking, right?'** "no I actually have no idea how to get there". Kyubi just stared into nothingness and said **'try meditating'** _**'I'm stuck with this stupid brat'.**_ Naruto started meditating and when he opened his eyes, he was in a sewer. "So what do you want with me here?" **"first of all, can you change your mindscape into a forest? I'm sick of being in a sewer for ten years."** Naruto asked "How do I do that?". Kyubi just stared at him **"This is your mind, just think about it".** Naruto just looked at Kyubi and then closed his eyes. Everything went white around him. After a few seconds there was a big forest, grass, a lake near them, and a lot of animals could have been heard. When Naruto opened his eyes, he was proud of his job, until **"TAKE THIS STUPID COLLAR OFF OF ME!"** shouted Kyubi. "sorry, but the seal had to go somewhere" Stated Naruto. "Now are you going to trai me?" he asked. **"Fine I will get you back with your training. Oh, about that, you will be training here for two months. In real world it will only take about five minutes". **Said Kyubi. Naruto thought for a moment and said "lets get started".

**In real world 5 minutes later**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around and thought 'great, I was living in a forest for two months in my mindscape, and when I wake up, I'm in a fucking forest. Fan-fucking-tastic'. He started walking again. He walked for about two hours in silence when suddenly he heard a yell for help in a distance and started running there. What he saw shocked him. There were three bandits chasing a girl about his age. She had dark purple shoulder length hair and gold like eyes. She was wearing dark grey pants and teared up white shirt. Naruto shouted "Hey, if you want to pick on someone, try someone who can fight back". The three bandits looked at him and started laughing "hahahahaha… You, beat us? Come on guys, lets show this shrimp why you never mess with Gato's men". The other two just nodded. Naruto took a kunai and started rushing toward them. Before they could even blink, one of them was stabbed in the gut and fell on the ground dead. The other two just stared and started to slowly step back, but couldn't move, because Naruto was unleashing a big amount of KI on them. They watched in fear as Naruto turned to them and started walking toward them. Naruto stabbed the other two bandits and turned to the girl. She watched in horror as he started walking toward her. "Don't be afraid of me," said Naruto, "I'm not going to hurt you". She stared at him with wide eyes. After a few moments, she hugged him tightly and started crying on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine" She heard him say. She felt his arms wrap around her and she said "thank you". Naruto was shocked. No one has ever thanked him before. When he came out of his shock, he noticed that she stopped crying and fell asleep on his shoulder. He gently laid her down on the ground and prepared his sleeping bag. He then laid her in his sleeping bag and went to a nearby tree. He sat on one of the branches and thought 'Tomorrow will be a very interesting day'. And with that, he fell asleep.

**And done. This chapter is longer than the first one and I try to make them even more longer from now on. Oh, and I wanted to tell you something about the akatsuki. Obito is dead in this story and Pein is the real leader and he will be stronger. Anyway, please review and wait for another chapter. I'll try to update at least two times a week. 'till the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3: First mission

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**

Chapter 3: First mission

Naruto woke up, stretched, and looked to his right to see that the girl was still sleeping. Then he turned to his left to see two corpses laying on the ground. 'Wait a minute, two? I thought there were three of them. I should get rid of them before she wakes up' thought Naruto. He walked to the corpses and started dragging them to a nearby river. 'Ok river, do your job' thought Naruto and threw both corpses in the river. When he got back, he noticed the girl getting up. "Hey, you ok?" asked Naruto. The girl jumped in shock that someone was behind her. "Look, you don't need to fear me. I'm not going to hurt you" said Naruto. The girl just turned around to see a blond boy with a orange jumpsuit. She was still afraid of him because she didn't know what he was going to do with her. He just stared at her and finally said "Why are you so afraid of me? I'm not going to hurt you or anything". She didn't know why, but his words calmed her a little bit. She murmured something under her breath that Naruto couldn't hear. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you". "W-who are y-you?" she asked a little bit louder. "my name's Uzumaki Naruto. And you are?" Asked Naruto. When she was about to answer, they both heard a shout coming from behind the bushes "THERE THEY ARE!". And with that, Five bandits came in to the view. Naruto stood there, looking at those bandits as if they were even more stupid than he thought. 'Now I know where the last bandit went' thought Naruto. He then turned to the girl and said "stay behind me and everything will b alright". The girl just nodded and ran behind him. Then Naruto turned to the five bandits. "This time I'm going to go easy on you". He threw 5 shurikens. 4 of them hit 4 bandits in the head, the fifth bandit dodged and started running toward Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto drew his own kunai and dashed forward to end this. When the bandit tried to cut Naruto head off, Naruto ducked and kicked in his gut, then stabbed his kunai right in his neck and sent him flying to a nearby tree. "at least this one was a little bit stronger" said Narruto and then turned to see that girl was shaking in fear. "don't worry," said Naruto "I don't think they will be sending more any time soon". The girl just stared at him. "D-don't you feel guilty for k-killing them?" she asked. "Killing is never easy, but they are thugs. By the way, why were you running from them?" asked Naruto. The girl looked down and said "They wanted to sell me to Gato to be his slave. They were taking me to his hideout when I ran away from them. When they caught me, you showed up". Naruto was very angry… no, he was furious. Who could sell people as slaves? **'Hey, kit, I sense something inside of her. It's not a tailed beast, but it is almost as strong as me'.** Said Kyubi. Naruto just stared at her. 'I wonder what it is' he thought. **'I have no idea, but be careful around her'** said kyubi. "um, where are your parents?" asked Naruto. The girl just hung her head. "Oh, I'm sorry" said Naruto. The girl looked at him and asked "can you take me back to my villege?". Naruto thought for a moment and said "sure, but I still don't know your name". Said Naruto. "It's Midori" she said. With that they started walking toward the village.

When they got there, Naruto was in shock. It was a dump. Every house was in a very bad shape. Almost every person looked like shit. What shocked him more was two bandits holding a man. They threw him on the ground and said "This will happen to everyone if you mess with Gato". Then he took his sword and was about to cut the mans head off, but Naruto couldn't just watch, he ran and grabbed the sword. He then quickly took his kunai and slashed across the bandit neck. The bandit fell to the ground. Naruto then turned to the other bandit and said "Tell That Gato guy that I'll be waiting for him when he stops being a fucking coward". With that the other bandit left the village shaking from fear. Naruto then turned to the man on the ground and helped him stand up "Hey, you ok mister?" he asked. "Yea, thanks to you," the man said, "um… Who are you exactly, I haven't seen you around here". Naruto looked up at him "I'm Naruto and if we are going to talk about where I came from, can we do it more privately?" Naruto asked. The man looked at Naruto suspiciously "fine, we can talk somewhere out of this village," he said, "I'm Kaiza". Naruto looked behind him to see Midori looking sad. He looked to the villagers nearby and saw them giving angry stares at her. 'She's just like me' he thought. Naruto then looked back at her "Hey, Midori," Naruto said, gaining her attention, "you coming?". This caught her off guard. 'If only he knew' she thought. She looked down again and didn't know what to say. If she agreed, someone could tell him about her. If she refuse, he could think that she only used him to get home. She didn't know what to do. Kaiza looked at her and said "You should come with us". Kaiza was one of a few people that are nice to her. She looked at him "ok" she said. The three of them started walking. Naruto noticed that almost every person was sending angry glares at Midori. When they left the village Kaiza was the first to speak "so where are you from?" he asked. Naruto really didn't want to tell anyone about his dark past, but he hoped he could trust Kaiza and Midori. He told everything about his past and why he ran away. Well, he didn't tell them about being a jinchuriki. Midori and Kaiza had different thoughts about Narutos life. 'He's almost like me' thought Midori. 'What kind of monsters live in that place?' thought Kaiza. None of them noticed that someone was listening from behind the tree. 'Gato will sure love to hear this' the mystery man thought and started silently walking away.

Naruto then looked at Kaiza "Now I have some questions for you" he said. "Who is this Gato?". Kaizas mood suddenly changed to angry "Gato is money thirsty demon. He came here few years back and demanded that we give him massive amounts of money every month. He also hired some bandits so that we would behave. He thinks he can do anything he wants, he even started taking our women as sex slaves to him and his men. I'm one of one of a few people that stand against him and try to fight back, but our we can't do anything". After hearing this, Naruto was extremely angry. He had to do something about Gato. "I'll take care of Gato" he said. Kaiza looked him confused "what can you do? He has hundreds of bandits in his base and you're just one child" he said. Naruto looked at him "I'm not just a kid," he paused for a second and grinned, "I'm a one man army" he finished making cross hand sign and said **"Shadow clone jutsu"** and when a smoke cleared, there stood hundred Narutos, all of them smirking. Kaizas was shocked while Midori watched with stars in her eyes. "You see, I'm not just one kid" Naruto said then dispelled his clones. Kaiza looked him with open mouth and finally spoke "wh-what a-are you?". Naruto gave him one of his famous foxy grins "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the runaway from Konoha and your saviour" he said. Kaiza smirked "You will not kill Gato alone," he said, "I'm going with you". Midori looked at Naruto "I'm want to help too," she said, "but after that I want you to teach me that clone thing". Naruto looked at her "Can you access your chakra?" he asked. "Yes, but I don't know how to use it" she said a little disappointed. Naruto smirked again "don't worry, I'll help you" he said.

**Gato's hideout, two hours later**

Gato was furious. One of his bandits came back earlier and told him that some blond kid stopped their execution. How can a fucking kid stop two bandits. He was about to yell, but he heard knocking from behind the door. "Come in" he said. When the door opened, one man walked in "Lord Gato," he started, "I have information about that blond kid". This got Gato's attention "go on, don't just stand there" he said. The man said everything he heard from that conversation. Gato was pleased. He had a perfect plan. He quickly wrote something and gave it to the man "quickly send this to Konoha". The man took the letter and left the room. This day just got a lot better for Gato.

**Konoha, the next morning**

The third was looking through his mail like every other morning. One letter caught his eye. It had Gato's sign on it. He quickly read through it and said "get me ANBU team here now". Few minutes later four ANBU walked in. The third told them that Naruto was seen in Wave and their mission was to guard Gato from him. "and don't kill him" he added, "we need him here alive". With that the ANBU left to wave.

**And done. Hope you liked it. Btw can you guess what is sealed in Midori? I'll give you a hint. It has a head, two wings and a tail… Ok no more hints :D Wait for next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Birhday gift

Chapter 4: Birhday gift

**With Naruto**

Naruto woke up to the sound of someone walking to his room. He opened his eyes to see Midori coming near him. "I'm awake" he said. Midori jumped a little bit, she didn't expect him to be up. She looked at him "Kaiza is waiting for you in the kitchen" she said and left his room. Naruto Got up, stretched and looked to his clothes 'I need new clothes' he thought. **'finally' **said Kyubi. Naruto just ignored him and put his jumpsuit on and walked to the kitchen. He saw that Kaiza and Midori were there, he also noticed that some woman was making something for breakfast and near her stood a kid maybe 3 or 4 years old. Kaiza invited him and Midori to stay the night. Kaiza looked to the stairs to see Naruto standing there, looking at Tsunami and Inari. After breakfast, Naruto didn't know what to do, so he suggested that he could teach Midori. They got outside and walked to a nearby forest. Naruto took a leaf frlm the tree "we are going to work on chakra control first," he said, "stick this leaf to your forehead using only your chakra like this" Naruto put the leaf on his forehead and removed his hand from it. The leaf didn't even move an inch. Naruto then took the leaf and gave it to Midori. "and remember, If you put too much chakra it will slip from your forehead, if you put too much it will fly away. When you'll be able to keep it on your forehead for 1 hour, I'll teach you something else" he said and walked to the near tree and sat on the ground 'this will take some time' he thought. **'hey kit today is October 10****th****. Come here, I want to show you something.'** Said Kyubi. Naruto didn't like this one bit. First of all, this day reminds him of all the previous Fox Hunts. Second, No one has given him anything. But, he still closed his eyes and started meditating. If fox wants something it has to be important.

**Narutos mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in another forest and a giant orange fox looking down at him. "What do you want?" asked Naruto. "It's your birthday, so I want to give you a present" said Kyubi. Everything suddenly went black. Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in a house. When he looked around he noticed a man with spiky blond hair holding a small child, and near them was a bed with a beautiful redhead woman. "What is this?" asked Naruto. "just watch" said Kyubi. Just then out of nowhere a man with black cloak and spiral orange mask with one eye hole appeared. The blond man turned around and saw the man with orange mask. "Give me the jinchuriki and no one will get hurt" said the man with orange mask. "Don't worry Kushina, I won't let anything happen to you or Naruto" aid the blond man. He gave the kid to Kushina "Don't die Minato" she said. Now named Minato turned around "who are you?" he asked. "my name is Madara Uchiha" said naw named Madara. He then disappeared and appeared again holding Minatos son. "If you want to take him back, give me the jinchuriki and…" but he didn't get to finish as Minato threw a kunai at him that went right through him, but Minato appeared behind him in a yellow flash and took his son back. When he looked to see if his son was ok, he noticed that his blanked was covered in exploding notes and quickly threw it away. Then he quickly left with his son in hands, forgetting that Kushina was still there. Minato hurried to his office when he noticed something near the gate through his window. There was Kushina, her hands chained to the rock. Madara was also there making hand signs. Minato quickly took a piece of paper and wrote something down. Then he noticed some giant fox destroying the leaf village. He also saw Madara standing on it's head. Minato took his son and left in a yellow flash. When Minato appeared in the battlefield, he saw that Kushina was holding Kyubi with her chakra chains. Kushina saw that Minato hed her son with him and immediately knew what he was going to do "No, you won't do this to our firstborn" she said. Minato looked at her "I can't think of anything else. I don't want to do it either" he said "but there is no choice". Kushina shook her head "seal it in me again" she said. Minato looked at her again "I can't. If I do that, you will die". Minato started making hand signs for the required seal (A/N: Sorry, I forgot how it's called :( ) and slammed his hand hand to the ground. A shadowy figure arose from the ground. Minato quickly said "Shinigami-sama, please seal the Kyubi inside my son". Kyubi heard that and looked at the child on the ground. **"No, I will not be sealed again"** he said and threw his claw at the boy, but Kushina got in his way and he stabbed her instead. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'll always love you" she said with a smile. Minato then looked at the masked man and quickly threw one of his kunai and flashed himself near him and wrapped his arms around him "I'm taking with you" he said. Kyubi was being pulled toward the boy and disappeared. At that moment Minato and Madara was pulled in shinigamis mouth and disappeared. With that everything went dark again and a few minutes later, Naruto stood in his mindscape forest and looked at the fox. **"look Kit, Madara was controlling me, I didn't want to kill your mother"**. Naruto don't know how to feel. Happy to find out who his parents were. Sad to find out how his parents died. "I am not mad at you fox" he said "I just can't believe who my parents were". Naruto then turned around and left his mindscape.

**In the real world**

Naruto opened his eyes to that he was in a bed. He looked to his side to see Midori sleeping on a chair. He then got up and took Midori to his bed. He walked out of his room and went to the kitchen. He noticed that Tsunami was making breakfast. "good morning" Naruto said. Tsunami turned around to see Naruto "Oh you are finally awake. We were shocked when Midori came back carrying you. What happened?" she asked. Naruto looked at her "I really can't tell you. How long was I out?" he asked. She looked at him and said "don't worry, you were only out for about 4 hours". Naruto then laughed nervously "I'll try not to pass out again" he said.

**Gatos Hideout**

Four ANBU were walking through the hideout. Each of them had a different mask on. One has Fox mask, the other one has Bear mask, the third has Tiger mask and the fourth has Dog mask (A/N: we all know who he is :D). The reached Gatos room and knocked. They all hear a loud come in. When they came in, the one with the dog mask spoke "we were sent here to protect you and to take Naruto Uzumaki back to the leaf. If you lied to us about him, we have orders to kill you". Gato looked nervously at them "He will come here. Give it a week at max and you will see." He said "Now you can go do whatever you want". With that the four ANBU left.

**And done. What do you think? Oh I need your opinion on something. I'm thinking about putting two more people to go with Naruto. I need your help to decide who will go with him. I'm thinking about Sasuke, but I'm not sure about him. And don't suggest Sakura, I will definitely not put her in this team. Anyway, wait for next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Konoha

Chapter 5: Back to Konoha

**With Naruto**

It has been tree days since Naruto found out who his parents were. He still couldn't believe that The Fourth Hokage was his father. He still didn't know much about his mother.

The last three days were interesting for Naruto. First of all, Naruto found out what his elemental affinities are and got one hell of a beating from Midori.

**Flashback**

Midori woke up in a bed. Wait, she was sleeping on a chair. How did she get in bed? Then she noticed that she was in Naruto's bed. She blushed a little and turned around to see that Naruto was not there. She got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to see Kaiza and Inari eating breakfast. She quickly joined them. "where is Naruto?" she asked. "Tsunami said that he got up a few hours earlier and went to train in the forest" Kaiza said. After breakfast Midori went to find Naruto.

Naruto was training his tree walking. He walked up and down the tree while while holding a kunai on each fingertip. **'I think you have enough chakra control to start training your elemental affinities' **said Kyubi. Naruto immediately jumped two the ground "what is an elemental affinity?" he asked. Kyubi sweat dropped **'What do they teach kids these days?' **asked Kyubi. **'There are five main affinities: water, earth, fire, wind and lightning. They should give you special chakra paper to tell your affinities, but since you have me, you don't need them. You have two affinities: water and wind. You will be able to learn every other affinity, but it will cost you more chakra so I don't recommend it. Oh, and when you master wind and water, we will work on ****Ice release****'.** Naruto looked like OoO. "Y-you mean I-I have a bloodline limit?" asked Naruto still shocked. **'apparently someone in your family had it. I'm guessing from your father side. Uzumakis rarely had a bloodline limit, but they were very strong in ****Sealing Techniques****. Now enouth talking, make hundred shadow clones and grab a leaf from a tree and try to cut it with your chakra. Imagine that your chakra is two sharp knifes cutting a leaf' **said Kyubi. Naruto nodded and made hundred clones. Each clone grabbed a leaf and tried to cut it in half. None of them noticed that Midori was standing behind a tree. After about five hours of work Naruto was hungry. He dispelled all his clones. Midori then jumped on him and hugged him. "I was so worried when you were unconscious" she said. "Can't… B-Breathe" said Naruto. Midori then quickly let him go "sorry" she said. She then thought for a moment "you know, you should be punished for worrying me so much" she said with a grin that promised pain. Naruto gulped. Naruto then started to run and Midori was chasing after him. That night Midori beat the crap out of Naruto.

**Flashback end**

Next Naruto found out where Gato is Hiding. In fact, He, Midori and Kaiza are going there now. Midori learned a lot in the past three days. Naruto taught her how to fight, walk on trees and water, how to throw kunai and shuriken and body replacement technique. Naruto finished his leaf cutting exercise and Kyubi told him to cut a waterfall. But since there were no waterfalls around, he had to train in his mindscape. When he was finished, Kyubi taught him wind release: great breakthrough. Naruto snapped out of his mind when they saw Gatos mansion. **'Kit, there are four people following you' **said Kyubi. Naruto quickly turned around and drew his kunai "We are being followed" he said. Both Midori and Kaiza turned around but they didn't see anything. When Midori was about to say something, ANBU with bear mask jumped down "I'm impressed that a 10 year old brat could detect me" he said. Naruto frowned "Where are the other ones, I know there are four of you" he said. Then three more ANBU jumped down. Naruto didn't know the first three, but he knew the one with the dog mask. He saved Naruto from death more than one time. Naruto smiled at Dog "So, what are Konoha ANBU doing here?" he asked. "We are here under the Hokages orders to bring you back to Konoha" Said Fox. Naruto then turned to Midori and Kaiza "I'm going to fight them and you need to get out of here. I don't think that I'll be able to beat them," he said "and Midori, I promise that I'll be back. Now is not the time to start arguing. Just leave when I yell now". Midori and Kaiza both nodded. **'Kit, are you sure about this?'** asked Kyubi. 'Yes, I want to find out more about my parents' Naruto said. Naruto then turned around and yelled "NOW!" and he started running toward four ANBU. Dog said "don't worry about them Naruto, we only need you. Naruto then stopped infront of Fox. He looked up "If you are telling the truth then I will come willingly" then he turned around "don't worry guys, I was planning on going back anyway so try not to think about me" he then turned back to the four ANBU "let's go".

**One day later. Konoha, Hokages tower**

The third was sitting behind his desk when he heard a knock on the door. "come in" he said. He looked at the door to see four ANBU with a blond boy entering. "ANBU leave, I want to talk to Naruto privately". All ANBU left the room. The only two people left were Naruto and The Third. The third smiled "Nice to see you again Naruto" he ran and hugged Naruto, "why did you ran away?". 'play with it' thought Naruto "I couldn't take it anymore. And I think you know what I mean jiji" said Naruto and hugged the Third. When they separated Naruto looked up at him "I want to know about my parents" he said shocking The third "I know who they are and I know why you didn't tell me about them, but I want to know more about them". Then started a tale about Narutos parents (A/N: I'm lazy, I know).

**The next day, Academy**

The bell rang. Everyone took a seat, but something was strange. Everyone were looking at Naruto. He bought new clothes yesterday. Now he wore Black pants with red flames at the bottom, black jacket with blue flames and fingerless gloves. What shocked everyone more was that he was sitting near Sasuke. Everyone went out of their shock when a pink haired girl shouted "NARUTO YOU IDIOT, GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE!". Naruto just looked at her "You said something?" he asked. Everyone giggled. Saruka was about to punch Naruto, when he spoke "If you try that, I will brake your arm". Sakura didn't listen and punched Naruto, but Naruto caught her fist and bent her hand behind her back. He leaned to her ear "listen and listen well. I'll not brake your arm this time, but next time you try that, I will brake it" he then released her arm "Why can't you all stupid fangirls stop having a stupid crush on Sasuke. He rejected all of you so many times and you still try. Why can't you see that he doesn't like you" he said loud enough for everyone to hear and sat down. "Oh, I forgot to mention, he already has a girlfriend" then he whispered so only Sasuke could hear "you can thank me later".

The rest of academy was as usual. Iruka was talking and everyone was listening. After lessons were over, Naruto was heading home, but he heard someone walking behind him. When he turned around he was shocked. There stood Sasuke "hey dope" he said "look, it's not easy for me to say this, but… thanks" then he turned to walk away, but Naruto stopped him by putting his hand on Sasukes shoulder "you're welcome. Want to go train somewhere?" asked Naruto. Sasuke turned around "why would I want to train with dead last?" he asked. "because by training alone you won't be able to kill someone" this shocked Sasuke. "How do you know about him?" "I know him, because after the massacre he came to me and told me why he did it". This shocked Sasuke even more "He did this to test his strength". "No," said Naruto, "I can't tell you here. Let's go somewhere more private". Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto.

**And done. Naruto is back in Konoha, but for how long? :D And now Sasuke is Naruto's friend :D Oh, and Naruto will run away again next chapter, but this time Sasuke will be with him. Oh, and would you like for me to make longer chapters? It would take more time to update thought. Anyway, review please and wait for next chapter :)**


End file.
